


30 days to uranus

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, jin/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When Jin decides to give up sex for a month, he doesn’t count on falling in love.





	30 days to uranus

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with sanjihan for reel_johnny 2011. based on "40 days and 40 nights."

“I hate you so fucking much.”

Jin moans, arching his back as Kame lazily rolls his hips, pushing in and out of him entirely too slowly for Jin’s taste.

“I hate you, too,” he says affectionately. “Now _move_.”

This time Kame moans, as piercing and annoyingly arousing as ever as he digs his fingers into Jin’s ass and pounds into him. Jin tosses his head back, effectively banging it against the headboard, but that just serves to distort his reality even more.

They always did like it a little rough. Jin’s bed bounces with Kame’s force, a rhythmic thumping on the wall that Jin’s roommate and possibly the entire building had to hear, along with the guttural scream that tears from Jin’s lungs when Kame wraps his fingers around Jin’s cock and pulls him off as fast as he can.

Sex is messy with Kame, because it’s never premeditated and ‘lube’ is whatever’s within reach that serves the purpose. Condoms are optional depending on if Kame has any, because Jin would rather save his for his bed partners who can actually get pregnant.

When it’s over, Kame flops down next to him and Jin shoves him over, sending him flying off the bed. Naturally, Kame clutches onto the covers and pulls them down with him. This includes Jin, who lands unceremoniously on top of Kame’s small frame and makes a face at the close proximity.

The expression is mimicked. “Get off me, fatass,” Kame growls, and they wrestle around the floor in an attempt to detangle themselves from the covers.

Something is frying in the kitchen when the door to Jin’s room flies open, hard enough to slam against the wall as Kame struts out with his shirt flung over his shoulder and his pants in the process of being fastened.

“‘Sup,” he greets Jin’s roommate, who acknowledges him with his usual blank expression as Kame nods and lets himself out.

Jin drapes himself in the doorway to his bedroom, covers pulled up around his waist in some semblance of modesty. “Are you making enough for me, too?” is all he asks.

Yamapi just shakes his head as he turns back to the stove.

*

He’d always known that Kuroki Meisa would be a firecracker in bed.

They never cared much about each other before, usually snubbing the other like they were competitors on the charts, but Yamapi was ‘on again’ with her best friend and Meisa didn’t trust either of them.

It took Jin visibly shivering when she bitched out some creeper who tried to grab her ass at the club for her to look at Jin differently. He’s not usually one for being submissive, but it was hot. Meisa herself was hot.

She’s hot now, her breasts bouncing as she rocks back and forth on his cock. Her hair cascades down her bare back and her vocals are much better than her studio recordings, her hands smushing Jin’s face as she rides. All he can do is hold on, bite his lip not to say anything too demeaning, and try to stay hard.

She’s hot, but he’s completely uninterested.

“Come with me,” Meisa demands breathlessly.

“Now?” Jin replies, panicking as he feels her tighten around him.

Meisa throws her head back and wails. “Now!”

Jin can’t do anything but stare at her with wide eyes as she falls apart on top of him, then cowers under her narrowed glare.

He’s always worked best under pressure, but he’s never quite had to improvise like this before. It’s one of his better performances, in his opinion, the right mixture of moaning and shaking even if it’s just out of relief that he doesn’t have to try to keep it up anymore.

When it’s over, he’s rather pleased with himself, but Meisa doesn’t look impressed.

“What the fuck was that.”

Jin puts on his best honest face. “An orgasm?”

Meisa rolls her eyes. “You are such a bad liar.”

Across the apartment, it’s clear that Yamapi and Maki are still going strong.

“You’re kind of pathetic,” Meisa tells Jin as the gets dressed. “Do you even like me?”

“Not really,” Jin replies.

“Yeah, I don’t like you either.” Meisa plops down on the end of his bed and lights a cigarette. “I thought you would at the very least be a good lay, though.”

Jin can’t even bring himself to be offended. “It’s like sex is meaningless to me now.”

“Sucks to be you,” Meisa says. “I got mine. I’m going to go watch TV in your living room until Maki-chan is done. Please don’t join me.”

With that, she sways out of the room.

His only regret is that he should have drank more.

*

“What the fuck do I care about your sex problems?” Ryo asks around a mouthful of food. “Other than that I have to listen to you whine about them.”

“Pi told me to go see a shrink,” Jin replies as he picks at his own bowl. “I thought you might be marginally more helpful.”

Ryo eyes his friend’s untouched dinner. “Oh my god, this is serious. It’s affecting your appetite!”

“I don’t even _care_ anymore, Ryo,” Jin goes on, pausing to take a wistful breath. “It could be _anyone_ and I’ll fuck them. I’d probably fuck _you_.”

Ryo makes a face. “As exciting as that sounds, I’m going to have to pass.”

“I don’t blame you,” Jin says. “I wouldn’t fuck me right now either.”

“Oh, snap out of it,” Ryo tells him, kicking him under the table. Jin winces and Ryo shoves another bite in his mouth. “You’re depressing me. Go to Italy or hibernate for a month or something until you get over this shit. Not that you need a break, but lazing around and moping isn’t doing you any good.”

“I can’t just up and _leave_ , Ryo-chan,” Jin argues. “I’m releasing my first single next week. Then I have to get ready for my summer tour.”

“Forgive me for having absolutely no sympathy for you,” Ryo says flatly. “Ordinarily I would tell you to go get laid, but since that seems to be the problem here, I’ll tell you to focus on your music instead. It makes you happy, right? If sex doesn’t make you happy anymore, _don’t have it_. It’s that fucking simple.”

Jin stares at him like the younger idol is a holy vision. “You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.” Ryo stuffs his face some more. “I’m awesome.”

“Sex brings nothing but problems,” Jin thinks out loud. “I should just stop it completely. Cut it off at the source.”

“Atta boy,” Ryo tells him. “You hungry yet?”

Jin eyes his dinner and actually feels his mouth watering. “As a horse.”

*

_False Start_

Jin wakes up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy. He showers, gets dressed, and picks up a latte and a scone on the way to work. Big tits and nice asses pass him by without notice as he concentrates on his music, his collaboration, and his upcoming promotions.

Already it’s easier to breathe.

Until he reaches the front doors of the Jimusho, one of which smacks him in the face and knocks him on his ass as he approaches.

“Akanishi-senpai!” a familiar voice exclaims, and Jin manages to focus on wild hair and dark skin.

“Fujigaya-kun?” Jin questions, and the wild hair nods rapidly. “Is my nose bleeding?”

The very concerned junior (for another few months, anyway) kneels down and hovers over Jin as he leans right in his face. “I don’t think so. Oh my god, I am _so sorry_. I wasn’t watching where I was going and-”

“It’s fine,” Jin says gruffly, rubbing his nose as he looks at his long-time backdancer. “Congratulations on your debut.”

Fujigaya’s face splits into a grin. “Thanks! Congratulations on yours, too.”

Jin starts to smile, but it hurts a little. Fujigaya sees him wince and echoes the movement, flailing his hands helplessly.

“Is there anything I can do to make it better?” he asks, then blushes at the innuendo and bites his lip. “Anything?”

An hour and a half later, Jin emerges from the backseat of Koki’s Benz, feeling like crap with messed-up hair and a limp. He would kick himself for not even lasting until _noon_ , but it might hurt more.

It’s time for drastic measures.

*

_Day Two_

“So I’ve decided to give up sex,” Jin says over munchies at three AM.

Yamapi blinks blearily at him as he crunches. “Okay.”

“Completely, like all of it,” Jin goes on. “It’s the orgasm that’s making me so miserable, you know? It’s like so much build up, and then _nothing_. Really a big waste of time, if you ask me.”

“How much have you had to drink?” Yamapi asks carefully.

“Five Red Bulls,” Jin answers. “No actual liquor, if that’s what you’re thinking. I don’t blame you – I’d think I was crazy, too. But I’m onto something here, Pi. I’m on a quest to take back control of my life. For too long I’ve been yanked around on a chain by my dick. Now I can see more clearly than I have in _years_.”

Yamapi crunches again. “How long has it been?”

“Two days,” Jin says quickly. “Although I technically haven’t been to sleep yet. But! Usually I jerk off at _least_ twice a day, so this is totally progress. I feel great! I should have no problem going for thirty days.”

The crunching ceases. “ _Thirty days_! Your dick will explode if you don’t come for that long.”

“That’s bullshit,” Jin replies. “The Catholics have the celebration of Lent, where they honor the tribulations of their lord by giving up something dear to them for forty days and forty nights-”

“I am familiar with Lent,” Yamapi cuts him off. “And they usually give up something easy like chocolate. Not orgasms.”

“It’s not just orgasms,” Jin points out. “Anything that can _lead_ to an orgasm and fuck me up just the same. Touching, kissing, even pornographic material. I put parental controls on my laptop this morning.”

“You’re serious,” Yamapi says slowly, a chip falling out of his mouth unnoticed. “You actually think you can last a whole month without even jerking off?”

Jin shrugs. “I’ll be busy. And you won’t even be around, so what the fuck do you care?”

“You’re right.” Yamapi grabs the bag out of Jin’s hands. “I’ll miss witnessing your fail.”

“Not this time,” Jin declares. “I’m going to go all the way, Pi-”

“Interesting choice of words,” Yamapi interjects.

“- and after thirty days, I probably won’t even _want_ to have sex.” Jin grins up at the ceiling. “I’ll be a changed man.”

Yamapi just sits there, gaping at him, and Jin leaves him to it. It’s late and staying up just isn’t as much fun if they’re not perving over hot girls or watching porn.

Besides, tomorrow’s a brand new day.

*

_Day Five_

“Wait, _what_?” Koki asks, his eyes blinking rapidly in surprise.

Kusano smirks. “I _said_ Jin gave up sex for a month.”

“Bullshit,” Ueda calls without looking up from his book.

A piece of bagel falls right out of Kame’s mouth. “Jin? Give up _sex_? That’s like giving up _air_ for him.”

“You would know,” Nakamaru mutters as he reaches for the box of breakfast items Kusano had generously brought them.

Kame rolls his eyes. “Like you wouldn’t.”

Nakamaru ignores him and chews thoughtfully.

“I fucking _told_ you,” Koki says to Ueda. “Now pay up.”

Ueda gives Nakamaru a disappointed look as he forks over a wad of money to the rapper.

“How long has it been?” Taguchi asks Kusano from behind his handheld game.

“Five days,” Kusano answers with a wicked smirk. “Pi said he threw out the lube and everything. He’s _serious_.”

“Five thousand yen says he doesn’t make it two weeks,” Koki declares, and Ueda reaches for his wallet again.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Nakamaru speaks up, conveniently avoiding Ueda’s eye. “I go a month without sex all the time.”

“Yeah, but you spank it, right?” Kame points out, his grin widening when Nakamaru flushes in affirmation.

Koki looks up from the spreadsheet he’s creating on his phone. “Wait, no jerking off? Fuck that, I give him until tomorrow.”

Casually, Taguchi throws down his cash.

“How many days?” Kusano asks while Ueda grabs a basket for their pool.

“Days?” Taguchi scoffs. “Bitch, please. Watch this.”

The rest of them stare as he swings his long legs out of his chair and strides down the corridor to where Jin is getting frustrated with the copy machine.

“Don’t you hot-shot solo artists have people to do that for you?” Taguchi asks airily, leaning with his back to the collator tray.

“Fuck you,” Jin grumbles.

“You’d like to,” Taguchi replies, sliding closer until his arm touches Jin’s. In return, Jin punches one of the buttons. “Be careful, Akanishi. You wouldn’t want it to _jam_.”

As he emphasizes the word, he pushes back against the machine. Pointedly.

Jin cuts his eyes over to his ex-bandmate. “What are you doing?”

His shiver is visible as Taguchi runs his fingers up the inside of Jin’s arm. “Can’t I just have a friendly chat with a former member?”

“No,” Jin answers. “Unless you know how to make this fucking thing zoom, there’s nothing I want from you.”

“Oh, I can make it zoom all right,” Taguchi says saucily, spinning around to press against Jin’s back and slide his hands down Jin’s arms. “I bet it’s bigger already.”

Back in the meeting room, Koki stares in awe while Nakamaru covers his own eyes.

“Oh, he’s good,” Kame says as he shoves more bagel pieces into his mouth, watching intently.

Jin’s head falls back against Taguchi’s shoulder, his body giving in to the embrace. Taguchi’s whispering encouraging things into his ear, slowly rocking against him from behind.

Suddenly Jin turns around and shoves him away, and even Kame’s eyes widen at the impressive tent in Jin’s pants.

“Nice try, Taguchi,” Jin says, quite haughtily for someone with a hard-on that’s visible from a distance. “If I was going to break my vow for anyone, it certainly wouldn’t be you.”

“Suit yourself,” Taguchi says carelessly as he steps up to the machine and opens the lid.

Then he unzips his pants, places his length on the glass, and presses the ‘start’ button.

“Did he just photocopy his dick?” Koki asks incredulously, and Nakamaru peeks in interest.

Jin just stands agape as Taguchi zips himself back up and scribbles his phone number on the paper spat out by the machine.

“No zoom necessary,” he says with a wink as he flings it at Jin.

*

_Day Seven_

Jin makes it another two days before he shoves Yamapi out the door.

“But I _live_ here!” Yamapi exclaims.

“Just looking at you makes me think about sex!” Jin yells back.

Yamapi smirks. “Oh, really.”

Jin slams the door shut and locks it.

The smirk falls when Yamapi realizes he doesn’t have his keys.

Jin relents and lets Yamapi in a few hours later, but only because he wouldn’t stop pounding on the door and it was giving him a headache. One benefit of the headache is that he’s not even mildly interested in sex when Yamapi shoves through the door looking mad and kind of hot. Jin just turns and shuts himself in his room, popping a couple Tylenol PM and curling around his pillow.

When he wakes up again, he decides it’s time to take even more drastic measures. He thinks of the most unsexy, unoccupied person he knows and calls him. Akanishi Jin doesn’t do boredom so this guy had better put out, so to speak.

“Er… not that I’m not flattered, Akanishi-kun, but why am I your new best friend?” Shige asks, voice tinny in Jin’s ear, and maybe a little whiny.

That makes Jin smile. Definitely not hot. Maybe Shige will irritate him so much he won’t think about the ‘s’ word at all.

“Because I said so. Stop bitching and come over.”

*

_Day Eight_

Shige sighs for, like, the fourteenth time since he’s come over. “My idea of a good time isn’t standing around doing your laundry, Akanishi. You could at least help.”

“But you do it so well…”

The glare Shige gives him is kind of scary, though, coupled with the way he winds a damp towel menacingly between his hands, so he hurries to help.

They don’t really talk much, just silently fold clothes, or sit on the couch reading magazines while they wait, and Jin’s a little surprised to see that Shige reads crappy mags just like everyone else. More surprising is that Jin decides he really likes it — the calm, the way Shige doesn’t seem to expect anything of him. When Shige leaves that afternoon, a shy smile in place, Jin feels at ease for the first time since he took the vow.

That calm feeling evaporates the next day, though, when Jin’s single is officially released, and he’s got his work cut out for him. Shige sends him a mail late in the day with a picture of a lady with an angry face clearly dictating to her husband just how laundry should be hung, waving a hanger imperiously, followed by ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ. People give him nervous looks when he starts laughing loudly, but he feels so much lighter. He mails Shige back and tells him he’d better not make any plans for Monday.

 _What if I already_ have _plans?_ Shige texts back and Jin snorts.

_Do you?_

It’s a few minutes before Shige replies, and Jin can practically hear the sulk in it. _…no._ He smirks and figures there’s nothing really left to say.

*

“Shige… why is Jin texting you?”

“What?” Shige shrieks, diving for his phone and yanking it from Koyama’s hands. “What are you doing in my _phone_?”

Koyama blushes. “I just wanted to play Littlest Pet Shop, but I couldn’t figure out which one was apps, and then I forgot I wasn’t supposed to touch the screen for no reason, and then I got lost! Anyway,” he adds defensively, “why is Jin texting you?”

They stare at each other, red-faced, for a good minute before Shige sighs and flops onto his couch, leaning his head back and covering his eyes with his arm. “Because. I don’t know. I hung out with him the other day, and I didn’t have too dreadful a time.”

“Why is Jin texting you about a date?”

“What?” Shige’s head snaps up, and he reflexively checks his phone before realizing Koyama is laughing at him. “He’s not texting me about a date.”

“No, he’s just telling you not to make plans on Monday. Sounds like a date to me.”

Shige frowns at him a moment. “If… I open Littlest Pet Shop and give you my phone, will you shut the hell up?”

Koyama grins. “Yep!”

“You’re so easy,” Shige tells him affectionately and touches the screen.

*

_Day Fourteen_

“Doesn’t this go against your whole nun thing?”

Jin frowns in confusion at the all-too-familiar look on his friend’s face. “What are you talking about? I just told you I’m hanging out with Shige tomorrow.”

Ryo’s grin gets bigger.”He’s ‘Shige’ now, huh?”

“Yes?” Jin replies uncertainly. “Haven’t you and Pi been on my case for years to get along with him? We’re getting along! Be happy!”

“Hey, I’m not hating on your game, man,” Ryo says, putting up his hands in mock defense. “Your taste is a bit questionable, but to each their own. I just thought you were serious about the nun thing.”

“I am!” Jin exclaims. “The whole point of the nun thing – and stop calling it that – is to not have sex, remember? That has nothing to do with Shige.”

“Doesn’t it?” Ryo challenges, and Jin’s face becomes even more blank. “Granted, he probably wouldn’t put out for a month anyway, so this was actually a smart move. But I doubt you actually planned it that way.”

“What?” Jin inquires, shaking his head. “I’m not interested in Shige! I picked him because he’s the _last_ person on earth whom I’d want to sleep with.”

Ryo makes this humming noise, like he doesn’t believe Jin for a minute, and Jin’s about to kick him under the table when Ryo just sighs and returns to his lunch.

“Do you like hanging out with him?”

Jin narrows his eyes. “I just told you-”

“It’s a valid question, Jin. I’d hate to think that you were bored out of your mind the whole time you’re together.”

Ryo’s expression shows the exact opposite, but thankfully Jin can’t give him the satisfaction of being right. “I thought that at first, too, but he’s surprisingly a good conversationalist.” He smirks. “It helps that we have a common ground when it comes to talking shit on you.”

“I’m flattered.” Ryo smiles wide, showing all of his teeth. “Just don’t call out my name during sex.”

“I’m _not_ going to sleep with him!” Jin yells, earning the attention of a pair of blue-haired old ladies who both clutch at their hearts. He lowers his voice. “I’m not even attracted to him, asshole. Nothing about him is cute.”

Ryo hums again. “But now you’re going to think about it.”

Later that night Jin curses his name, because dammit, now he _is_ thinking about it, and what he thinks is that without the complications of sex to skew his judgment, Shige’s not so bad.

*

_Day Fifteen_

Shige looks a little nonplussed as he stares at the sprawling playground just outside of Tokyo, and Jin watches him nervously, then realizes what he’s doing and frowns at himself.

“So, this is my favorite place in Tokyo.”

When Shige’s lip curls up into the tiniest smirk, Jin can’t for the life of him figure out why he had never thought Shige was sexy before. He kind of expects Shige to follow it up with some smart-ass remark, though, and can’t decide whether he wants to hear it or not, but Shige surprises him.

“Okay. Where do we start?” he asks, and there’s not a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Jin’s heart gives a hard thump and he grins crookedly before pointing at the slides.

Jin learns that maybe Shige’s not as straight-laced and overbearing as he seems, blushing furiously as he gets stuck on the slides he’s much too tall for, but that doesn’t stop him from going again and again. That he’s not afraid of looking dumb, embraces it even, mocking himself as mercilessly as he does Jin, but not unkindly. That he’s kind of actually really funny, and Jin realizes with a bit of a shock as Shige flies right off the swing, landing in a jumbled pile and laughing at himself, that, dammit Ryo, he might actually be interested in Shige.

The sun is just beginning to set, and Shige’s lazily pushing at the merry-go-round with one hand, slow enough that Jin doesn’t have to hang on, just wraps his arms around his knees and hugs them to his chest, swaying a bit with every push.

“I’m hungry,” Jin whines.

“Mm.”

“Really hungry,” he repeats a moment later, and Shige laughs.

“You’re such a baby. What do you want for dinner?”

Jin shrugs.

“You could…” Shige pauses a moment, misses a spin, and Jin starts slowing. “I could make you dinner, if you want, nothing fancy but I guess you wouldn’t starve.” His cheeks are deep pink like the sky behind him, and Jin’s eyes follow him through every rotation until he comes to a complete stop.

“Yeah, okay, I guess.”

Shige’s apartment is way messier than Jin had anticipated, and it’s oddly comforting to find that there are magazines spilling off the coffee table and undone dishes in the sink.

“Sorry about the mess,” Shige mutters, pushing some dishes into the sink self-consciously and moving to his fridge to open it and stick his head in. “I could make… hmm… stir fry?”

“Sure.”

Shige moves around his kitchen clumsily and Jin experiences a moment of trouble when the man bends down to retrieve something from a bottom cabinet. Quickly, Jin steps awkwardly over to Shige’s DVD collection, running his fingers over the spines and not really reading them as he tries to get his suddenly rabid libido under control. It’s just Shige. Shige bent over in the kitchen. No. Just Shige. People would laugh themselves _silly_ if they knew he was getting a hard-on over Shige being domestic. He has a nice ass, he tells himself defensively, and forces himself to focus on the titles.

“Want to watch a movie?” he calls out.

“Yeah that’s fine. It’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Jin finally just picks a movie at random and mechanically pulls it out of its case, crouching in front of Shige’s system and puzzling out the location of the eject button, glad for an easy distraction. Once he’s got it slotted in, he flops down onto the couch and hunts for the remote. He clicks through the previews, on number five when Shige brings out two plates and beers, balancing them somehow. Jin’s actually sort of impressed.

“What’re we watching?” Shige asks, dropping next to him and cracking open his drink.

Jin’s just about to admit that he’s not sure when “XXX” flashes across the screen in huge font and he chokes on his own saliva. “What _is_ this?” he hisses and Shige gives him a weird look as he whacks him on the back a couple times.

“ _You_ picked it.” When Jin just gives him a desperate sort of look, Shige sighs. “Vin Diesel movie.”

“Oh. Okay.” Jin feels like an idiot.

“Did you turn the subtitles on?”

“What? No, you don’t need subtitles. It’s a Vin Diesel film. You don’t need words to understand it.”

“You’re only saying that because you _already understand it_.” Shige grabs for the remote and they wrestle for a minute before Jin gives an extra hard tug, laughing, and ends up with a lapful of Shige. At which point he lets go of the remote like it’s burning him and grabs for his plate to hold it in his lap as Shige sits up and laughs triumphantly, seemingly ignorant of Jin’s discomfort. Shige is blushing, but that could easily be interpreted as the flush of exertion. Then _Jin_ flushes as he thinks about Shige ‘exerting’ himself and shovels the stir fry into his mouth, eyes riveted to the television.

He makes it to a fairly racy scene before he remembers his conundrum. Vin Diesel arrives at his hotel room to see a scantily-clad girl dancing on his bedposts to what Jin would refer to as a “bow chicka bow wow” song, and Jin pauses with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

Next to him, Shige watches intently, like it’s some kind of fascinating historical documentary instead of what it actually is. Jin finds himself immensely jealous of Shige’s maturity while pushing away thoughts of getting him to loosen up a bit.

An hour and a half later, Shige is grimacing at the credits. “I think that it might have been better without the subs after all.”

“I told you so,” Jin replies with a snicker and watches Shige as he rolls his eyes and stands to grab their plates and toss them in the sink. It’s quiet, the apartment is kind of dark, and they’re alone. Jin gulps and stands, takes a step back. “So… I guess I should get going.”

“Ah,” Shige says, and Jin knows he’s imagining the disappointment in the single word, in Shige’s eyes as they lock with his. “Let me walk you out.”

“I had a nice time today,” he continues as they take the stairs. “I… never really expected that you were like that.”

“Like what?” Jin asks.

“I don’t know…” Shige waves his hand about vaguely. “Kind. Not child-like… I already knew that part,” he adds with a smirk that only widens when Jin punches him in the arm. “Well,” he says, facing Jin in the doorway. “I’d… I’d like to do it again sometime. I mean. If you want.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, biting his lower lip in an impossibly sexy manner, and Jin finds himself leaning forward.

“I’d like that,” he breathes, and then he realizes that Shige is leaning in too. He jumps back and holds his fist up, waits until Shige confusedly mimics him, and bumps their fists together. “Er… I’ll call you!” he says, walking backward until he trips inelegantly over a crack in the sidewalk and turns around, shoves his hands in his pockets and curses.

*

“What, like… bro-knucks?” Koyama asks incredulously.

“No… more like… a fist bump,” Shige replies. “Oh god, seriously. I can’t believe I did that. I probably freaked him out. I don’t even know what came over me! I swear he was making eyes at me all day and… I don’t know. Kill me now, please. He’s probably going to tell Yamapi and they’re going to laugh at me _forever_.” He drops his face into his hands and feels the couch dip next to him and Koyama’s hand patting him on the back while he sips his latte.

“There there, Shige. It won’t be quite _that_ long. Leader has a short attention span, you know.”

“Not helping, Kei,” is Shige’s muffled response.

*

_Day Sixteen_

Jin jumps out of his skin when his bedroom door is flung open the next morning to reveal his roommate with a black light.

“Jesus fuck, Pi, you scared the shit out of me,” Jin gasps, clutching at his heart. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Taiwan or something?”

“I had a break,” Yamapi says as he crawls onto Jin’s bed and pulls back the sheets, casually like he does it every day. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Jin sighs. “Of course. I’d be even happier if you weren’t in my bed.”

Truthfully, Jin doesn’t mean that in a sexual way. Since his not-date with Shige, all he could think about is having a _real_ date with him. Except that is the absolute opposite of what he needs to be focusing on right now. Maybe Ryo is right, and Shige would appreciate going slow? But if Shige tried anything, anything at all, Jin knows he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

He may just genuinely _like_ the bastard.

“What are you even doing?” Jin asks, distracting himself with Yamapi’s completely unprecedented scanning of his bed.

“Checking for _emissions_ ,” Yamapi replies, glancing up long enough to flash a grin. “Wouldn’t want you cheating the big man upstairs, now would we?”

Jin makes a face. “First of all, ew. And second of all, Lent _just_ started. I’m already over halfway done!”

“Not the point.” Yamapi rubs at a questionable spot with his pink latex gloves, gives Jin an odd look, and finally turns off the light. He gives Jin a thumbs-up and adds, “Keep up the good work.”

“Nice to see you, too,” Jin says pointedly. “Good luck on your Asia tour. Asshole.”

“What’s this I hear about you and Shige?” Yamapi replies as he returns Jin’s bed to its previously half-assed made state and flops onto it. “I thought you two didn’t even like each other.”

“Good news travels fast,” Jin mutters. “What exactly did Ryo tell you?”

“That you took him to the playground,” Yamapi says, and Jin cringes. “And it wasn’t Ryo. I just ran into Jaejoong this morning. He’d heard it from Kusano. I swear that dude knows everything.”

“I guess so,” Jin says with shifty eyes.

“I know that’s your spot,” Yamapi accuses him. “And not just because we’re best friends.”

“What do you mean, my spot?” Jin asks. “And can you stop bringing that up? It’s been like ten years. You’re as bad as Kame.”

“Except that you’re not still fucking me,” Yamapi points out with a smirk. “You know, your _spot_. I know your game, Jin. If you’re just trying to get laid, you take a girl – or a guy, as it is – to the mall and buy them nice shit or get them drunk at the Lex. If you really like someone, you take them to your special place.”

Jin thinks about that playground and how comfortable he had felt even in an awkward situation. “I guess you’re right. But you do the same thing!”

“I never said I didn’t.” Yamapi grins. “Everyone knows my special place is the sea.”‘

Jin frowns as he realizes what this _means_. “I can’t even remember the last time I took someone to that playground as… potential more than friends.”

“I can,” Yamapi says. “Because it was me.”

“Oh, right.” Jin hugs his knees to his chest as he looks at his best friend’s face, smiling fondly when it’s void of any hurt. Nothing but good times with them. “I guess that means I really do like him, huh?”

Suddenly Yamapi’s face turns stern, and Jin knows instantly that he’s about to get a Leader lecture. He remembers seeing this same expression after he snubbed Tegoshi at the club.

“Shige is one of my precious members, and I won’t stand for you hurting him,” Yamapi says seriously, and Jin cowers a little. “You need to tell him about the vow right away. He may think it’s a little weird, because it is, but I’m sure he’ll respect you for it. For probably the first time.”

“Hey,” Jin replies in offense, then figures that Yamapi is probably right. “That’s not exactly first date material, though. Wouldn’t it be better just to wait it out? Shige doesn’t seem like the type of guy to want to hop in bed right away, anyway.”

“Yeah, but it’s not just about that, right?” Yamapi gives him a knowing look. “I mean, one or two dates without a goodnight kiss is gentlemanly, but by the third, he’ll definitely think something is up. I mean, it may be Shige, but he’s no virgin.”

Jin narrows his eyes. “And you know that how?”

Yamapi’s grin returns. “Oh yeah, you’ve got it bad. Go ask him out – properly – and tell him about the vow.”

“Okay, okay,” Jin reluctantly agrees. “But I’ll tell him about the vow on our date. The atmosphere will be better.”

“At least ask him out now,” Yamapi says. “NEWS has a meeting in an hour. It’s the perfect time.”

“Right now?” Jin glances at the clock, like the time makes any difference. “I don’t know, I’m not-”

“Honestly, Jin,” Yamapi cuts him off. Jin barely has enough time to grab his phone before Yamapi drags him out of their apartment and into his car. “You would never not get laid if it wasn’t for me.”

Jin’s too nervous to try and make sense out of that, and that’s when he knows that this is real.

*

“Shige!” Jin calls out as he sees Shige walk out into the hallway, and he jogs up to him. Shige is blushing, and in the next moment they’re both blurting, “About last night…,” and laughing nervously.

“You first,” Shige says graciously.

“I… uh. I had a great time last night. I was wondering if you… wanted to do it again. I mean. Not do it. Go out again. On a date.”

“A… what?” Shige’s mouth can’t seem to stay closed. “You want a date?”

“Yeah. I mean, if that’s okay? I know maybe this is a little sudden and I certainly never expected to think of you as… more than a friend. I mean, you’re great, I don’t mean that I shouldn’t have…” Shige is staring at him dubiously. “I should just… stop shoving my foot in my mouth, right? Heh… What I mean to say is that I might kind of like you. So, I’d like to see you more. If that’s all right.”

He wishes Shige would stop gaping at him like that.

“Great! Yeah, sure. I’d… love to.”

Then they’re both smiling shyly and going their respective ways and damned if Jin doesn’t have an extra spring in his step. He’d thought that was just for crappy 50s romance films. They might have been on to something.

*

“Sooo, this time he might give you a man-hug?”

“Don’t be a bitch, Koyama.” Everyone thinks Koyama’s all nice-guy, but Shige knows better.

“Still though… Akanishi Jin and Kato Shigeaki. I’m not sure if the world can handle this sort of upset. Think of all the disappointed people in the world.”

“Koyama,” Shige growls. “You’re my best friend and all, but if you don’t shut up, I’m going to see if you can fit my fist in _your_ mouth.”

Koyama giggles. “I’m just teasing, Shige. I’m glad this is working out for you. If you think Jin is nice, he must be. I like him.”

“You like _every_ one.”

Koyama just shrugs, smiling. “So what’re you going to wear?”

“I’m not a girl!” Shige shouts, but ten minutes later they’re elbow-deep in Shige’s closet anyway.

*

_Day Seventeen_

Ryo pauses with the bagel halfway in his mouth. “You’re _betting_ on him?”

“Yes, dude, and it’s getting crazy,” Kusano tells him excitedly, hopping up onto the counter and fist-pounding with Yasu as the Eito member adjusts the feathers on his costume. “The money is _pouring_ in now that Shige’s in the picture, and-”

“Hold on, stop right there.” Ryo swallows his mouthful and fixes his ex-bandmate with a suspicious look. “Does Jin know about this?”

“Oh, _no_ ,” Kusano replies, wide-eyed and shaking his head. “That wouldn’t be nearly as fun, and we all know how easily bribed he is. He could tip the scales and-”

“He’s actually serious about this,” Ryo interrupts. “This is Jin’s battle of willpower against his dick. You don’t get between a man and his dick, Hiro.”

“Ryo-chan is taking this to heart,” Yasu comments. “It’s not like he’s quit drinking or something heavy. It’s perfectly acceptable to bet on things like this. How much longer does he have?”

“Just passed the halfway point,” Kusano answers happily. “Today is day seventeen. And he’s scheduled to have another date with Shige tomorrow.”

“An actual date?” Ryo gapes. “Tell me you’re just reading into this and they’re really hanging out as friends again.”

Kusano gives him a strange look. “No, it’s a legit date. Koyama told me.”

“ _Koyama_ knows about the bet?!” Ryo exclaims.

“Oh god no!” Kusano rushes to reply. “Are you kidding? He would totally team up with Shige and rob us all. Out of everyone, I think Shige has the highest advantage of getting Jin to break. Koyama said Shige said Jin was all giddy about asking him out, like a teenage girl. Which will probably set the tone for their entire relationship.”

Ryo folds his arms, which would look a lot more intimidating if he wasn’t wearing feathers. “You honestly think the gossip whore of Johnny’s isn’t going to find out about this on his own?”

“We take secrecy very seriously,” Kusano tells him. “I didn’t even tell Jae about the bet because he runs and tells Pi _everything_. Pi’s still pissed about me and his sister.”

“Put me down for tomorrow,” Yasu says as he reaches for his wallet.

“Day after tomorrow,” Yoko and Hina say together, thrusting their bills towards Kusano. “Everyone knows sexy times happen after midnight,” Hina adds.

“Day twenty-one,” Subaru randomly calls from across the room.

Ohkura slams down a half-eaten meat bun. “Day thirty!”

Ryo and Kusano stare at him.

“I’ll have real money later,” Ohkura assures them. “Trust me. Ryo knows I’m good for it.”

“He is,” Ryo says to Kusano. “I know where he sleeps.”

Kusano jots down notes on his phone, scoops up the money, and politely refuses the edible placeholder. “You know, Jin should really be the one to tell him,” he says as he boxes up the remaining bagels to take to the other groups. “Shige could get the complete wrong idea if he finds out from someone else.”

Ryo can’t get to Jin fast enough.

*

_Day Eighteen_

“Man-hug?” Koyama asks hopefully when Shige drops onto his couch, and laughs when Shige scowls at him. “Clearly you didn’t invite him in, or you’d still be at home,” he adds with a leer.

“Yes, if you must know. He took me to dinner.” A slow, dopey grin spreads across Shige’s face. “He was really sweet and totally nervous.”

“Ah. But… not interested in getting into your pants…”

Shige frowns.

“I mean… this is _Jin_ , we’re talking about, Shige. The man who humps anything that moves.”

“Hey!” Shige protests. “He’s not really like that. Not really,” he adds quietly, but not without looking away, because if he admits it to himself, that thought had already occurred to him too.

“Well,” Koyama says slowly, puzzing it out. “Maybe this just means he knows Shige is as special as I know Shige is and he wants to take it slow. Maybe he _respects_ you.”

Shige snorts. “If he ‘respects’ me like you do, I’ll never get laid, I guess.” And then scrambles off Koyama’s couch, laughing, when Koyama comes toward him making kissy faces.

*

_Day Twenty_

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Jin says, staring open-mouthed at Ryo as they walk to the Jimusho together. “They’re betting on when I’ll break?”

“Don’t people tell you anything anymore?” Ryo asks. “I wanted to tell you when I found out, but I didn’t have a chance until now.”

“Show me,” Jin demands.

KAT-TUN look surprised to see their former A storm into their meeting room, rolling his eyes at their poor attempts to hide their obvious betting sheets. Taguchi even went as far as to block a very large chart with his body, and he couldn’t hide a twig.

“Give it up, I know all about the bet,” Jin says to them. “I can’t believe you guys would do this to me. You should be ashamed of yourselves.”

“We really didn’t expect him to find out,” Koki cracks, looking at Jin with genuinely apologetic eyes.

“We were so careful!” Kame adds, although Jin suspects that Kame’s more angry at himself than guilty.

“Didn’t expect _who_ to find out?” Jin asks slowly.

Kame, Ueda, Koki, and Taguchi all glare at Nakamaru.

“I let it slip to Massu,” Nakamaru admits. “I’m so sorry, Jin.”

“Oh my god,” Jin gasps. “Shige.”

Ryo beats Jin to the NEWS room by a second, which is just enough time to hold Shige back when he lunges for Jin.

“Shige, I can explain,” Jin begins.

Shige’s struggling in Ryo’s hold, and Koyama and Massu are glaring at him from either side. The only thing Jin is grateful for right now is that Yamapi’s on a plane to Taiwan.

He forgets all about looking on the bright side when he sees Shige’s face. “Yes, Jin, please explain how you led me to believe that you really liked me when you just wanted to use me to keep you from sleeping around?”

Jin swallows, because he can’t really explain that. It’s the truth. “That’s how it _started_ -”

“Akanishi-kun is really bad at this,” Tegoshi comments smugly from the back of the room.

“I’m being honest!” Jin insists. “Shige, at first I felt that way, but then I got to know you and learned what a cool, fun person you are. I _like_ being with you! When I’m with you, it’s not about sex at all.”

“Oh, thanks a lot,” Shige says sarcastically. “That’s just what a guy wants to hear from the guy he’s supposedly dating.”

“No, no, not like that,” Jin says. He wants to kick himself right about now, although Koyama and Massu look like they’d jump to spare him the effort. “I just… I’ve never done it like this before, Shige. I always just hop into bed with people and skip the whole ~feelings~ part. That’s _why_ I took this vow, to take back control of my life and appreciate all of the little things that sex ruins for me. I had no idea the entire agency would place bets on me.”

“I could care less about the stupid bet,” Shige says. He’s much calmer now, but his eyes are still sharp. “I would have bet against you too if, you know, I wasn’t the one who’s being screwed here – or not screwed, as it is.”

“Shige, it’s not like that,” Jin tries again. “When I called you over to keep my mind off of sex, I never expected the exact opposite to happen.”

Shige laughs. “Now Saint Akanishi wants a piece?”

“No!” Jin almost screams.

“You don’t want me?” Shige asks, looking hurt.

“Yes, I mean, no.” Jin brings his hands to his face, which is quickly heating up at saying these things in front of most of NEWS. “I _do_ , okay, and I wanted to tell you the other day, but I didn’t want you to think I was some kind of sex addict-”

“Aren’t you?” Shige challenges. “Why else do you need to give it up to control yourself?”

Jin takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry I’m so fucked up. I really didn’t expect to fall for you like this. Please forgive me. I’ll make it up to you after this is all over, I promise.”

“That’s not good enough, Jin,” Shige says evenly. “Maybe if you would have been honest with me to begin with, I may have taken this better. But you weren’t, and now I’m humiliated and insulted and I think it would be better if we didn’t see each other for awhile.”

“But-”

“This vow is clearly important to you,” Shige goes on, his face softening. “I don’t want to be a complication. There’s what, a week and a half left? Make it to the end and prove whatever it is that you’re aiming to prove to yourself, and then maybe we can talk about being together. Maybe.”

Jin shoves his hands in his pockets and nods. “Okay.”

As he walks out of the building, he hears the frustrated yells and pleased squeals of his so-called friends changing their bets.

*

_Day Twenty-Three_

“You’re pitiful,” that annoying voice approaches him in the costume room. “Poor, poor solo Akanishi.”

Jin doesn’t look up from the row of fedoras. “What do you want, Tegoshi?”

“So curt.” Jin gives in and looks over his shoulder, pausing at the way the youngest active member of NEWS strides confidently towards him in a dress and heels. “Why do you hate your penis, Jin-kun? Were you unloved as a child?”

“Spare me your psychobabble bullshit,” Jin says, narrowing his eyes, but Tegoshi just laughs. “I don’t need to defend myself to you.”

“No, you don’t,” Tegoshi tells him, the curls of his wig bouncing as he grins. “Because you’ve already won.”

Jin’s been the victim of Tegoshi’s manipulation too many times, but he can’t help but be curious. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve proven all of us wrong!” Tegoshi exclaims. “Everyone thinks you’ll make it now. And you know what happens when you make it, Jin?”

Jin shakes his head.

“Kusano keeps the money,” Tegoshi says, pouting in a way that is not at all cute. Not at all. “And while he’s promised to treat me to something yummy, that’s not very fair for you.”

“Since when do you care about what’s fair for me?” Jin asks suspiciously. “What’s in it for you? You bet on today, didn’t you?”

Tegoshi reaches into his bra and pulls out a scroll of paper, unrolling it to show an old-fashioned contract. “I don’t need money, so I’ve signed it all over to you. It’s your vow – shouldn’t you be the one rewarded for making it this far?”

“I only have a week left,” Jin insists. “I don’t need their money either.”

“The quicker you do this, the quicker you get Shige back,” Tegoshi tells him. “I shouldn’t say this, but he’s been looking at someone else lately. Someone who will give him what he wants.”

“You’re lying.” Jin starts shaking in his stance. “You just want bragging rights, don’t you? I-”

He stops short when Massu walks out from behind the feather boas, managing to look angry and awkward at the same time. In a suit. “Yuuya, I don’t know about this.”

“We talked about this, remember?” Tegoshi says sweetly, twirling Massu’s tie with his fingers before sharply pulling him close. “We don’t want Jin hurting Shige, right?”

Jin gulps. Ties are his kink.

“But look at him,” Massu goes on, his face reddening at Tegoshi’s close proximity. “Before I just wanted him to suffer, but now I feel sorry for him.”

Jin’s about to protest, but then Tegoshi hops up to wrap his legs around Massu’s waist, and Massu has to push him into the closest rack to stay balanced.

“It’s okay, Buta,” Tegoshi says fondly as he loops his arms around Massu’s neck. “It’ll be over in like two seconds.”

And then they kiss, open-mouthed and slutty like every porn Jin has ever seen. It fucks with his head because Tegoshi makes a really convincing girl, but then Massu’s hand slides up his thigh and it becomes very obvious that Tegoshi is definitely male – and it makes Jin even hotter.

“No, no, no, not the tongues,” Jin says, warning bells going off in his head as he feels his body start to react without his permission. He’s read about how men can come untouched if it’s been long enough, and even after everything he’s been through, that would be the most embarrassing way to end it.

So he runs. He shoves past the oblivious pair out into the hallway, where he pays no attention to the very obvious bulge in his pants as he races past the group meeting rooms, all of which conveniently have at least one member who points and laughs at him. He doesn’t care about any of them. Even Taguchi, who raises an eyebrow in enticement as Jin passes by.

It’s Ryo who pulls him into the bathroom and shoves him into the showers fully clothed. Jin never thought being doused with ice-cold water would be such a relief, even though he’s shivering and teeth-chattering after a few very long minutes.

“I’m proud of you,” Ryo finally says. “You may be stupid sometimes – a lot of times – but you are the most stubborn idiot I know.”

Jin grins as he shakes his wet hair out of his face. “Thanks, Ryo-chan.”

“I want you to make things right with Shige,” Ryo tells him. “Because you’re _both_ stubborn idiots and I’m tired of hearing about it.”

“He doesn’t want to see me,” Jin says dejectedly. “Tegoshi said he’s found someone new-”

“Tegoshi is a lying whore,” Ryo says bluntly. “Shige’s done nothing but mope around for three days, and it’s even worse because he’s pretending he’s not upset when he really is.”

Even with most of his body numb from the cold water, Jin’s heart aches. “There’s only a week left. Wouldn’t it be better just to wait until then?”

Ryo sighs. “The window of forgiveness is very small,” he explains. “But suit yourself.”

He leaves Jin to it then, and Jin stays under the water until he’s positive that his junk has shrunken to half its original size. It’s not until he reaches for Yamapi’s stash of spare clothes that he remembers he’s had his cell phone in his pocket this whole time, rushing to grab it and assess the damage.

There are several water spots on his display screen, but he can clearly see the one text message notification and the single line it brings up:

 _Just because we can’t have sex doesn’t mean we can’t hang out_.

His phone dies right after, but he couldn’t be happier.

*

_Day Twenty-Five_

Jin probably stands outside the flower shop for half an hour. He knows the lady inside is staring at him nervously, but he can’t quite bring himself to go inside. Flowers are for when you’ve screwed up, right? But is that only with girls? He cocks his head to the side. Shige’s kind of a girl, he thinks.

Fuck it. He’ll bring flowers. It certainly can’t hurt.

Shige answers the door in jeans and a t-shirt, hair still damp and skin still flushed from the bath, and Jin has to bite his lip to keep from saying any number of the things going on in his brain right now, none of them safe. Instead, he thrusts the yellow camellias at Shige who raises an eyebrow and give him a wry half-smile as he takes them and leaves the door open when he turns around and heads into the kitchen. So Jin follows him.

“Thanks,” Jin says, finally breaking the silence as Shige finishes arranging the flowers.

“For what?”

“For being my friend anyway.” He can’t stop jiggling his knees, nervous energy and barely contained desire riding him hard.

The small smile Shige gives him makes his throat dry. “You make it easy, even if you’re an asshole sometimes.” He moves around so he’s standing next to Jin. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah,” Jin whispers.

Low-key is the theme for the night, and they hit up a pub for a laid-back dinner and talk music and travel and a million things that aren’t sex. It’s easy with all the people around them filling the room with white noise, someone playing darts and they can watch him when there’s a lull. But as the place empties, their conversation becomes stilted, tiptoeing around the subject they can’t bring up.

“Why is this so awkward?” Jin finally asks, exasperated.

“If I told you not to think about whales, what would you think about?” Shige asks, smiling.

“…sex.”

It works like a charm, Shige’s unintentional icebreaker loosening their tongues, and they chat easily all the way home, though Jin’s still wound tight with a manic energy he hasn’t been able to get rid of for three weeks, but Shige doesn’t mention it.

“Come in?” Shige asks Jin quietly, leaning back against the door frame casually. “I won’t take advantage of you, I promise,” he says with a smile when Jin hesitates.

“Okay.”

They’re settled on the floor, Shige idly fingering the flowers Jin had brought where they sit on the coffee table, Jin tapping his fingers ceaselessly against his thighs. “Tell me about it, again,” Shige says calmly.

“About what?” Jin scratches his ear and tries to look Shige in the eyes.

“The vow. Why you took it. Why you really did it.”

“Like I said. I needed to take a step back. I just…” Jin blushes. What he’s about to say is definitely on the list of things you never say to someone you’re dating. “I just, had no connection anymore. I was just fucking people. They didn’t mean anything to me. I thought it was okay to just mess around, you know? With people I didn’t care about. I didn’t want to be… hurt again.” He drops his head into his hands. “This is so stupid, I know.”

“No. No, I get it. It’s really easy to confuse physical attraction with a real connection and if you get stuck in that loop…” Shige trails off. “Well, I can see why you might have made this choice.” He pulls one of the flowers out of the arrangement, plays it between his hands.

“Yeah. It’s hard to tell sometimes,” Jin agrees, watching Shige’s fingers and clenching his own together in his lap. “But… I feel like I’m finally getting my bearings back. And I really. I really want it to be with you.”

He watches, rapt, as Shige extends the camellia toward him, shudders when he drags it across sensitive skin between his forefinger and thumb.

“Is this okay?” Shige whispers, looking up at him with dark eyes.

Jin swallows, shaking now. “I-I’ll let you be the judge of that.”

“I’m thinking it’s okay,” Shige says, voice low.

“I’m thinking it’s okay too,” he agrees quickly.

All the blood that powers his brain has gone south or spread across his skin in a blush that probably matches Shige’s and _god_ he was so wrong when he ever thought the younger man was ever anything short of beautiful. Shige drags the flower across Jin’s lips in a pseudo-kiss, watching Jin’s eyes with his mouth open as he breathes heavily. The air gets caught in Jin’s throat when Shige lowers the flower, but thankfully he bypasses Jin’s collarbone and most of his chest, poking at the hem of Jin’s shirt and moves to lift it up until the stem starts to bend.

“This probably isn’t allowed,” Shige whispers. “But I want this off.”

“It’s allowed,” Jin says quickly, nearly elbowing himself in the face as he pulls off the V-neck. “It’s very allowed.”

Shige breaks into a grin, splitting his flushed face and calming Jin considerably. He rests the flower on his lap as he pulls off his own shirt, the flush spreading down his chest and telling Jin how aroused he is without looking down. This just makes Jin look anyway, eyes widening at the defined bump in his jeans, and Shige steals back his attention and his breath by sweeping the soft petal across both of Jin’s nipples.

“I studied law,” Shige says with a smirk. “I know all about loopholes to get around rules.”

Jin can’t take it anymore, slips the flower from Shige’s fingers and presses him down to the floor to run it across Shige’s lips too, down the side of his neck, across a pebbled nipple so dark against his pale skin. He sways it along his stomach and down, pausing at the waistband of Shige’s pants while seriously contemplating taking them off. It’s okay if it’s not _him_ …

Shige appears to have the same conundrum judging by the way his hands drop to the button of his fly and abruptly stop. Jin looks up to see the heat in his eyes, asking permission to take this final step and even though his boxers would still be on, this feels more intimate than anything Jin’s done completely naked.

Jin gives a short, shaky nod, and Shige’s jeans are shoved down his legs and kicked away within seconds. His mind is oddly clear, very aware that there will be no satisfaction for him and therefore he doesn’t need to rush through this. He can take his time to tease and watch Shige’s body rock with want, until he tells him to stop.

The flower trails over Shige’s abs and down his left hip, purposely avoiding the part that lifts to seek friction and going back up the other side. Shige makes a whiny noise and it has Jin continuing to tease him until _he_ ‘s had enough, finally brushing over Shige’s erection straining against the silky fabric of his boxers and he’s gasping right along with him. He doesn’t think he’s wanted anything so much in his life as to follow the petals with his tongue, tease Shige until he’s moaning Jin’s name and begging him to take him.

He shakes his head against the thought and tries to focus. Plucks off a petal and moves it slowly down Shige’s chest with his breath alone, across his belly button, over his cock, again and again, Shige’s hands clutching convulsively against the blankets they’d pulled from his couch. And god. The noises he’s making. He wants to touch himself so badly and he thinks he’s going crazy with want.

Louder and louder, his groans dragging out impossibly long and low as Jin’s breath ghosts across his skin and Jin brings the flower up to rub over Shige’s balls, and the younger man lets out an explosive breath, keening wildly and gripping the blankets as he comes, darkening the fabric of his boxers and all Jin can do is stare.

“I wasn’t supposed to do that, was I?” Shige asks sheepishly, and he sounds drugged, voice so low and gravelly and Jin thinks he actually might orgasm just like that and ruin it all. “I’m sorry.”

Jin just shakes his head violently and clutches a pillow to himself, rocking back and forth a bit at he stares at Shige in wonder. “No no,” he says wildly when Shige closes his eyes. “Don’t sleep yet! Let’s talk. Talk about… that crappy French artist you like. Talk about how much Tegoshi annoys you! Shit… Shige.” But he’s already snoring lightly, blissful look on his face, and Jin thinks it’s actually pretty amazing anyway.

*

“A _flower_ ,” Koyama says, disbelief written across his face.

“A yellow camellia. It means ‘longing’, you know.”

“Your face is kind of gross right now, Shige. Sappy looks weird on you.”

“Shut up.”

Koyama just grins.

*

_Day Twenty-Nine_

“This is impossible,” Jin says, pacing at top-speed behind Ryo’s couch. “But I only have one more day. I can do it. I’m Akanishi fucking Jin. I’m invincible.”

“Will you stop moving back and forth like a guard on crack?” Ryo snarks from the recliner. “You make me want to jerk off _for_ you.”

“At this point, I’d let you.” Jin swallows hard. “This morning, Starbucks was sponsoring Hot Women Wearing No Bras day. I was surrounded by unrestrained breasts.”

“Now you’re hallucinating, nice.” Ryo takes a sip of tea. “Go on. Were there Hung Men Going Commando in Loose Pants at work?”

“Worse,” Jin replies. “There were Arashi.”

Both of Ryo’s eyebrows raise above his cup. “I sincerely hope you’re not implying that anyone in Arashi is hung.”

“Aiba’s decent,” Jin replies with a shrug, then fixes Ryo with an unimpressed look. “But you’ve probably noticed that I’m having a problem, um, keeping it down.”

“I’ve been trying to ignore it,” Ryo says. “Unsuccessfully.”

“Yeah, well not everyone is as courteous as you,” Jin says darkly. “MatsuJun spoke very loudly of my ‘little friend’ to the entire building, and in case anyone missed it, Nino basically paraded me around for everyone to see.”

“And?” Ryo presses. “Didn’t you have a meeting today with WMG and Derulo-san?”

Jin’s face drops into his hands. “I got sent home.”

“Sent home? The meeting was about you!”

“It _wouldn’t go down_!” Jin hisses. “I thought it was, but it wasn’t, and oh my god I can never face any of them again.”

“Oh, they’re all men. They understand.” Ryo claps Jin on the back as he stands up. “Since this is your last night and you’re not working tomorrow anyway, you should stay over and get so trashed that you can’t even _think_ about getting it up.”

“You bet on today, didn’t you?” Jin accuses him. “You’re going to get me drunk and make me throw away everything I’ve worked hard and _humiliated myself_ for and-”

He’s cut off when Ryo slaps him in the back of the head. “Not everyone wants your cock, okay. Anyone else _would_ take advantage of you, including your roommate. I’m doing you a _favor_ , you ungrateful ass. And I would never place a bet on your sex life.”

“Why not?” Jin asks, wincing as he rubs his head. “Everyone else did.”

“Because I don’t _care_ ,” Ryo replies exasperatedly as he heads to the kitchen to grab some beers. “Let’s talk about something else. Anything else. There are five thousand and one things I would rather talk about than where you are or are not sticking-”

“How did you know?” Jin asks suddenly.

Ryo’s mouth falls shut as he tosses Jin a can before flopping back down into his chair and cracking open his own. “How did I know what?”

“That I was told to stay home tomorrow,” Jin says slowly. “I didn’t tell you that.”

“Ah, well.” Ryo scratches his head and actually looks sheepish. “Nino may have texted me about your _hard_ day.”

“And you just made me stand here and relive it.” Jin takes a long swig of beer. “Asshole. You’re all assholes.”

“Oh, stop playing the victim card,” Ryo tells him. “You brought this on yourself.”

Jin sighs as he sinks down into the couch. “Yeah, but I’m going to make it. And be in complete control of myself from now on.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Ryo. “And have a _lot_ of sex with my boyfriend starting tomorrow at the _stroke_ of midnight.”

He laughs when Ryo makes a disgusted face. “Ugh, I do not want to hear about any of that.”

“I wonder how we’ll do it,” Jin muses out loud, on purpose. “I probably won’t last very long, so maybe we’ll just fool around first. It only takes me about ten minutes to go again, so _then_ we’ll do the actual sexing.”

“I hope you talk yourself right into coming in your pants,” Ryo says. “Because my sleep will be filled with nightmares now.”

“Aw, Ryo-chan.” Jin’s grin softens as he looks at his disgruntled friend. “One day you’ll find someone who doesn’t piss you off.”

Ryo rolls his eyes. “Just shut up and drink.”

They do. There are old movies on TV they’ve both seen a hundred times, with gratuitous action and violence and absolutely no sex. This is the first time Jin’s really drank since this whole thing started, and it’s not long before he’s completely blitzed, his mind filled with memories of watching Shige come and thoughts like how there were entirely too many hours until tomorrow at midnight as the electrical outlet in the wall comes into focus.

He sees a spark, equates that with sex, and stops his hand before it goes between his legs.

“I just fantasized about fucking your outlet,” he says out loud.

“Drink more,” Ryo instructs. “And don’t ever put your junk in anything of mine.”

By the time they get to the bottom of the case, Jin can’t feel his lower half and considers this a big success. He just hopes his celebration isn’t too premature.

*

_Day Thirty_

The sun is high in the sky when Jin wakes up with a raging headache and an equally as raging hard-on. He peeks at the time on his phone and all he can think is _eight hours from now, this will all be over_.

Of course, this means that he still has eight hours to go. Ryo’s long-since gone, probably got up early and went to work like everyone else, leaving Jin to his own devices on Ryo’s couch. And judging by his impressive morning wood, his own devices hadn’t deceived him.

Jin already feels like a winner. He grins even as he takes the coldest possible shower, carefully gets dressed, and returns home. Yamapi’s out of the country until tomorrow and Jin’s been taking out his sexual frustration on their apartment, putting Kame to shame in the cleaning department. Even though it’s already spotless, he manages to find other things to do.

He takes a picture of his bed and sends it to his mother, because he’s pretty sure it’s never been made that well in his entire life. It’s not until he sends the message that he realizes it’s kind of creepy to show your mother your silk sex sheets, but when he stops to think about it, he’s pretty sure she bought them for him.

 _Your new boyfriend makes nice hospital corners_ , she replies, and he frowns at the implication until he hears a knock at the door.

“Just a second!” he calls out, grinning when he sees the familiar hat in the peep hole. It’s still early, but Jin flings the door open happily. “Hey, baby.”

But it’s not Shige who slips past Jin into the apartment. “Oh, Jin, I really needed to hear that right now.”

“Kame?” Jin says carefully. He wants to ask what his ex-bandmate/arch-nemesis/former fuck-buddy is doing here, but his concern for his old best friend wins out. “What’s wrong?”

Kame leans forward on the counter and puts his head in his hands. “Just had a really shitty day. Thought you might want some company while you wait for midnight.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jin says uneasily. “I’m not in a good place-”

“Don’t you trust me?” Kame asks with a kind of indignant laugh. “You’re too pitiful to be attractive right now, anyway. You have nothing to worry about.”

Jin closes the door and goes to sit on the couch, but he’s on edge. “Fine. Since you’re here, you can make me something to eat.”

Kame snorts. “I don’t even have to open your refrigerator to know that you don’t have anything I can cook. Order delivery and I’ll pay.”

“Deal.”

Spending the evening with Kame works out surprisingly well. It kills time and Kame can be entertaining when he’s not trying to be. He also keeps Jin from thinking about sex, which is odd because for the past couple years, that’s all they did when they got together.

“Wow, it’s late,” Kame comments as he flips open his phone. “Midnight Madness starts soon, right?”

Jin pushes a button on his own phone and sees the clock flash 11:30 PM. “Oh, shit. You should go.”

“Jin,” Kame says, and all of Jin’s muscles tense because he’s using that voice he uses when he’s trying to get what he wants. “Why Kato?”

“Don’t,” Jin growls, pulling his knees to his chest as he turns to see Kame advancing on him. “Don’t you dare fucking do this to me.”

“Why not?” Kame asks casually. “This all started because of me, didn’t it? It should only be natural that I’m the one to end it.”

“How vain of you to think so.” Jin slides out from under a prowling Kame and points to the door. “Leave.”

Kame glances toward his crotch and laughs as he gets to his feet. “I think _someone_ wants me to stay-”

“He doesn’t make the decisions anymore,” Jin says firmly, twisting his body out of Kame’s reach. “Out.”

Eyeing him oddly, Kame walks towards the door. Jin follows, ready to close the door behind him, but Kame spins around in the doorway.

“I just have to say,” he says slowly, a little breathless, and Jin recognizes the look in his eyes. It’s the same look he had before he punched Jin for the first time years ago. “Seeing you like this, standing up for yourself, taking control… It just… it makes me so…”

Jin lifts an eyebrow impatiently.

“It makes me so _hot_.”

Kame reaches for Jin’s waist and Jin quickly pushes the door between them.

“You can slam that door in my face all you want,” Kame tells him, his voice low and sultry. “But I’ll just be on the other side, getting even _hotter_.”

“Kame -”

“Go ahead. Slam that door, Jin,” Kame croons. “Slam that door in my dirty, dirty face.”

Jin slams the door. He hears an affronted sound from the hallway and flips the deadbolt, busying himself with cleaning up the delivery boxes as he tries to forget what just happened and focuses on what is about to.

“I did it,” he says out loud to no one, strolling down the hallway and facing the sex sheets that haven’t been used in exactly a month. “Fuck me, I did it.”

*

Shige unties and ties the belt of his trenchcoat for the third time in two minutes, and Koyama places his hands over Shige’s gently.

“I feel like a virgin again,” Shige says nervously, smiling a little, and Koyama laughs.

“It’ll be amazing. You’ll be amazing. Don’t worry. It’s just Jin.”

“Yeah,” Shige replies, grinning like an idiot suddenly. “Yeah, it is.”

Koyama swats him on the ass as he leaves.

*

_Zero Hour_

Right at midnight, there’s a knock on the door. Slow but strong, which Jin hopes is a prelude for the rest of the evening. He’s shaking as he reaches for the deadbolt, nervous and excited and so fucking aroused that he honestly thinks he’ll explode the second Shige touches him.

“Sorry I don’t have any flowers,” Shige greets him, a small smile curling his lips as he steps inside.

Jin notices the trenchcoat and steps back, taking in the whole ensemble. “Are you dressed under that?” he asks.

Shige’s expression turns knowing. “You’re the exhibitionist here, not me.” He pauses. “Although the thought crossed my mind.”

He shucks the coat and Jin lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, feeling like Shige had just torn off all of his clothes, a big red bow on his junk. He’s wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, just like the last time, and Jin swallows as he watches Shige’s throat shine enticingly.

“I feel kind of weird,” Shige confesses. “I’ve never had scheduled sex before. Kind of takes the thrill out of it.”

Jin leads him into the living room and leans against the arm of the couch. “Yeah, I can see that. _You_ probably haven’t gone thirty days without _any_ release.”

“Yeah, I did it this morning, actually,” Shige says sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

Visions of Shige pleasuring himself flood Jin’s mind, and he has to practically sit on his hands to keep from giving in to the cock that twitches in his pants. “That’s hot.”

“Yeah?” Shige questions, his tone turning predatory as he steps towards Jin. “You’d probably find anything hot right now.”

“I kicked Kame out about a half hour ago,” Jin spills in a rush. “He tried to… but he didn’t. I didn’t let him. I wanted you.”

Shige’s face falls void of any feeling, and Jin seriously thinks he fucked up until he’s pushed back onto the couch with a warm, hard weight jumping on top of him.

“Okay,” Shige tells him, in more of a breath than a voice. “Now I want to fuck you.”

And he covers Jin’s mouth with his own, kissing him for the very first time. Jin thinks all of his sensory nerves must be in his lips, because he’s overcome with tingles and his entire attention-deprived body automatically curls towards Shige.

Shige slides his hands up Jin’s shirt, fingers exploring the skin beneath, and Jin jerks when Shige bumps a nipple. His legs fall open and Shige slides between them, the hard mass in his pants rubbing against Jin’s and Jin could cry from the relief he’s finally getting.

“Shige,” he gasps against Shige’s lips. “There is absolutely no way I can wait any longer. Even just… this… oh god.”

His body rocks in contrast with Shige’s and Jin starts to throw his head back, unable to stop the tidal wave of indescribable _feeling_ that crashes over him before he’s taken to that higher place. He clutches onto Shige and shudders, riding on the high of his own moans, and Shige’s mouth on his throat as he comes down makes it a little less embarrassing.

“I can’t believe I just came in my pants like a teenager,” Jin wheezes out, squirming uncomfortably but not wanting to let go of Shige to move.

When he opens his eyes, Shige’s smirking at him. “Payback’s a bitch.”

Oh, Jin is going to enjoy dating this one.

*

“Welcome home, Pi!” a chorus of voices greet Yamapi as he walks through the front door.

He promptly pauses at the gang of people gathered around his living room, none of whom is his roommate. “I’m home,” he says slowly. “What’s with the sex music?”

Kusano thumbs towards Jin’s room. “Bet ended at midnight. They’ve been banging for like fourteen hours now.”

Ryo makes a face. “Can you not say it like that…”

“Oh, Ryo-chan,” Koyama says from next to him. “Don’t be such a prude.”

“Yeah,” Nakamaru agrees, reaching around Massu for his drink. “Sex is a natural part of life.”

“He actually made it,” Yamapi thinks out loud, dropping his bags and walking towards Jin’s closed door that thumped with bass. “Congratulations, Jin! How’s it feel to take back control of your dick?”

“Hey, welcome home!” Jin calls back from inside his room. “It feels gre- _ohhhh_.”

Yamapi makes a face at the obscene noise. “We’ll talk later.”

He’s exhausted from his flight, not bothering to move his bags or change his clothes before flopping down onto the couch and lounging on the closest person. He can tell it’s Ryo because of the way he tenses, which makes Yamapi laugh sleepily.

“There’s no way they’ve been at it for fourteen hours,” Taguchi says skeptically as he whoops Ohkura’s ass in Dead Rising (probably because Ohkura is using one hand to eat a bagel). “Jin’s dick would have fallen off by now.”

“There’s no way Jin’s topping,” Koki comments from where he’s sharing headphones with Tegoshi.

“Point,” Taguchi says. “Still, _Kato_ ‘s dick would have fallen off by now.”

Kusano reaches for his phone. “Want to bet?”

“What, that Kato’s dick will fall off?” Taguchi asks, then shrugs. “Sure.”

The other KAT-TUN members start throwing in money, and even Koyama is considering his cash.

“You guys are idiots,” Ryo says, the bass of his voice soothing to Yamapi’s tired brain.

Yamapi’s just glad he can walk around naked again.


End file.
